Welcome Home
by ForTheLoveOfSmut
Summary: Dimitri returns home after a long trip with Christian. It's been nearly two weeks since he's seen Rose. How long can they hold out? Well...not very...OneShot, MA/Pure Lemons


**This is a pure MA, lemon, smut-filled one-shot. Seriously, there is no plot line here.**

Dimitri closed and locked the door to his and Rose's apartment as quietly as he could. He set his keys on the small table beside the door and leaned heavily against it. He hadn't been home in nearly two weeks and couldn't help deeply breath in the scent of his shared home with Roza.

He moved swiftly and silently through the unlit apartment. Christian had been needed away from the court for the past week and a half, his business only concluding mere hours ago. Christian had decided to opt out of staying another night away, though it meant getting back to the court rather late. Or early, technically, seeing as their schedule was backwards from the human one. It was a little past ten in the morning, but with the blackout curtains it was a dark as night. Dimitri refused to turn on any lights, not wanting even chance waking his Roza. He threw his duster on the couch and starting to unbutton his shirt as he headed towards his and Rose's bedroom.

He pushed open the door quietly, surprised to see the room somewhat illuminated by light. The curtain had been left open just an inch, a small sliver of sunlight casting a small glow across their bed. Their bed where Roza currently lay, fallen asleep on top of their covers, clad in one of his button downs. His lust rises when he notices her white, lace panties peeking out of the ridden up shirt that she's make a nightgown. He hasn't been with her in nearly two weeks and that thought alone is enough to make him painfully hard. He wants to wake her, to take her- to feel her lips on his, to caress her silky skin, to make her tremble and scream and moan.

But he takes a deep breath and turns away. Let her sleep, no doubt she is exhausted. He knows she doesn't sleep well with him away. He turns to go and ready for bed in the bathroom but the sound of her voice stops him "Dimitri." It is barely a whisper. He turns back towards their bed, wondering if she'd waken. But she sleeps on…and then more whimpers than whispers "Dimitriiiii….".

And then she moans, low and hoarse.

His lust reels, his hunger for his Roza returning instantly. He throws his shirt off his shoulders and strips down his boxers. He pads across the room and carefully approaches the bed. She's breathing heavily and slightly sweating, her hair is fanned out around her head. Her body squirms and her back arches slightly off the bed with another soft moan of his name. She looked every bit like a goddess waiting for her lover.

He sat gently on the bed, level with her stomach. He leaned in, his breath washing over her throat. He nudged his nose down her neck, gently nipping her ear. Her breath gasps suddenly and he looks up to her face just in time to see her eyes open, cloudy and lustful. It was just enough to push him over the edge. He growls lowly and pounces.

His lips attack her's with no mercy. She reacts immediately, her hands tangling in his hair, twisting thickly and pulling him closer. Their breaths come out in heavy pants, as if neither can get enough air. His lips break free from Rose's, gasping for breath. Her hands tangle tighter in his hair and she pulls his head towards her's, running her tongue across the valley of his lips.

Dimitri groans as her pelvis grinds into hers, causing a moan to erupt from his Roza's lips. He takes advantage of her temporary distraction and clasps his hands over her's. He pries them from his hair and pins her arms on the pillows above her head. His lips then assault her neck, licking and sucking from the hollow below her ear until his tongue is running across her collarbone.

He bites down on her collarbone and her hips shoot upward in reaction- she grinds their cores together. He gasps at the contact and drops his hold on her arms. She claws down his back, leaving angry, red nail scratches. He kisses her mouth, sucking on her tender, swollen lips. She gasps between his bruising kisses and grinds her hips upward again.

"Too many clothes" he mumbles against her lips huskily, his accent thicker than normal, his voice rough with desire. His finger goes to the third button, the top two already undone, going to unbutton her (technically his) shirt. But as soon as more of her skin is revealed, he loses any remaining control he had. He tears open the font of the shirt, ripping the vile objet off her glorious body. She gasps in surprise, but doesn't feel the chill of the room. Their shared desire and heat has raised their bodies to dangerously high temperatures.

His hands grip her hips and he lies back, pulling her to straddle him. His hands drift lightly over her legs, a gesture of the love that boils beneath their crazed lust. She leans down gently to kiss his lips, across his jaw- rough with stubble- and then nibbles his ear, licking the sell of his ear slowly. He lets out a low moan and his hands tighten on her hips. She giggles and peppers more kisses across his jaw as he runs his fingers through her dark hair, musing it up further.

Her legs clamp down further on either side of his thighs. He runs his hands down her exposed chest, causing her to push her core further into his. With another growl, he rolls them over. She's pinned under his weight once more. He breathes down her front, over her chest and runs his tongue across, teasing her breasts. She moans heavily and grips the pillow above her head. He continues to tease her, running down her stomach- he stops to dip his tongue in her navel. Then he moves lower; he bites down on the lace of her panties and slowly drags them down her legs with his teeth.

When her drenched underwear reach her ankles, he grabs them and tosses them somewhere across the room. The he kisses her ankle, nibbling on the skin there, trailing his lips, tongue and even his teeth up her leg.

His breath washes over her hip juncture, muzzling his nose into the hollow between her hip and core. He runs his tongue across her hipbones. He leans up to kiss her navel, then looks up to find her watching him. He can't help but smirk at her lustful expression. He bites down on just the edge of her bellybutton, winks and then begins to kiss down her other leg. She whines at his plain ignoring of her need. When he lays a final kiss on her opposite ankle, she kicks his shoulder lightly for teasing her. He stands at the end of the bed and drags her to the edge by her hips. She pushes herself up to sitting, him standing between her stretched legs. She smiles coyly, locking gazes with him. She lets her fingers run over his happy trail, every so lightly. He hisses and cusses in Russian. Her fingers dip into his waistband, teasing him just the same as he did her, until she grips the band and pulls his boxers down slowly, never breaking eye contact until the fabric is pooled around his feet.

He steps out of them while wrapping his arms around her form. He pushes them back on the bed, gently locking his lips between her's. She caresses his neck, her fingers making home in his hair. His hands roam her body and then slip between them, teasing her once more.

She bites his lip harshly, trying to keep her moan inside; however, it proves useless- she nearly screams when his fingers slip inside of her.

He smirks darkly and begins to kiss down her neck, leaving not delicate, soft kisses but deep, bruising kisses intended to leave marks. She gasps "Dimitri" into his hair as he quickens the pace of his fingers. Her head rolls back with a moan of mind-numbing pleasure.

"Oh Roza," He moans into her chest. "That's it, come for me. You're so tight and wet, wet for me." He whispered, knowing her love of dirty talk. Especially when his accent was this thick, betraying his raw, burning desire for her. His fingers never stop, only slow as he brings her down gently from her high.

He removes his fingers, sucking them into his mouth with a low groan. She watches with half-lidded eyes. He leans down to kiss her lips, her jaw and neck. He sucks random patches on her stomach, determined to mark her further. She grips his chin, dragging his lips back towards her, pulling his body up to cover hers. He kisses her again, sweetly, stroking a hand across her hip and ass. He sits back on his heels, pulling her to sit on him, his legs settle between hers.

She opens her legs and he smirks at her eagerness, causing her to giggle as she pecks his lips. His hands cup her face, deepening the kiss and he enters her.

They breathe heavily into each other's mouths as he begins o move slowly, tormenting them both. But the need between them has become too great; lust takes over and they fall back, her under him once more, their lips never parting. His pace increases as she meets his every thrust. She bites his lip and tugs roughly. Their bodies find home with each other, moving as one.

A thin sheet of sweat covers their skin as they kiss and move with fever. He breaks away from her lips, kissing where every his move can reach in his haze. She nibbles on his ear as he sucks her neck.

Rose suddenly tenses and her eyes roll back. "Dimitri, I'm so close. I'm sooooo fucking close."

"Come for me Roza." He orders her in a harsh whisper.

She stiffens and screams, falling off the edge with him not far behind.

They lay on their sides, still entangles, him gently kissing her face and murmuring in Russian. She catches his lips in a soft kiss, "You're finally home."

"I'm sorry I was away so long Roza," He kisses her cheek, "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"Getting mushy on me Comrade?" Rose teases as she un-entangles herself from him, lying on her side. Dimitri says nothing, only lays a kiss on her bare shoulder as he wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her back to his chest. "I've missed you too, Dimitri." Rose replies softly before she yawns.

Dimitri reaches down and pulls the covers from where they had fallen, never letting go of Rose's waist. He pulls the covers over them, nuzzling his face into her neck and she wraps her arms around his, holding her to him more firmly. "I love you Dimitri."

"I love you more Rose."

"See, you are going all mushy on me."

"Roza?"

"Yes, Comrade?"

"Go to sleep."

"Only if I get morning sex."

"Goodnight Roza."

"…."

"….."

"…so is that a yes?"


End file.
